Shy meet Mischievous
by AnimeBae
Summary: What happens when shy popstar Ringo Tanashi transfers to Ouran and falls in love with one of the Hitachiin twins? I'm bad at summaries and this is my first story. Enjoy.
1. Intro

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club, just this story!**

* * *

><p>Haruhi Fujioka, now in charge of the host club and in her last 3rd year of high school with the Hitachiin twins. The older four club members had already graduated, but had somehow fixed there schedules to come and be in club.<p>

Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin were waiting for someone, anyone to show up and no one came. Finally they stood up and went to find Haruhi. They heard the club door open and close and found Haruhi heading towards them.

The twins looked at each other and smirked. "Hey Haruhi! We're bored, entertain us!" She sighed stopping in front of them.

"I can't, I have to go to the store to buy more coffee." she said.

"Then can we come?" Kaoru asked. "It's been a while since we've been to a commoner store!"

"No way!" Haruhi said, "Last time, we came back with too many extra items."

Hikaru and Kaoru hugged her. "Please Haruhi, we won't ask for anything."

She sighed, knowing they were most likely lying, but if she said no they would just follow her anyways.

"Fine, but I'm holding you to your word." she said as she walked out of the room leaving the twins behind.

Hikaru and Kaoru smiled as followed after her cheering.

* * *

><p>Ringo sighed, feeling butterflies in her stomach. She could her the crowd calling her name waiting for her to go on stage ,but she felt like she wasn't quite ready.<p>

A stagehand opened the door to her dressing room. "You're on in ten." Ringo nodded gently.

She had gone on stage so many times before. She loved performing. Why couldn't she go on stage now? Why was she so nervous?

* * *

><p>(Flash Back :p)<p>

"_Ringo, you're going to have to stop performing for a while." _

_Ringo stared in shock at her manager. "Why? Did I do something wrong?"_

_Her manager shook his head. "I want you to go to school,I know you're really smart and the company is going to pay for everything. Plus you'll be graduating a year early."_

_She looked down at her feet. "Wh-where will I be going to school?" she asked quietly._

"_Ouran Academy." her manager replied._

* * *

><p>The stagehand knocked on the door. "Two minutes, Ringo hurry up!"<p>

She took a deep breath and walked out of the door and to the stage. She stood in the center of the stage ,smiling at her fans. Ringo nodded at the tech people (what are they called again?) so they could translate what she was saying on the huge screen behind her. "Everyone, this will be my last performance for a while. I'm going to be taking a break while I finish the remainder of my last school year at... Ouran Academy."

* * *

><p>Hikaru stopped in front of a television at the store he had chosen to go to since he begged Haruhi. He thought he heard the girl on the screen say Ouran, but then he could have been imagining things.<p>

"Hikaru!"

"I'm over here!" He waved Haruhi and Kaoru over to look at the T.V.

"Who's that?" Haruhi and Kaoru asked.

Hikaru continued watching the T.V. "I don't know I was hoping you knew, but I thought I heard her say something about Ouran." He shrugged, "It was probably nothing." Hikaru smiled. "You guys ready to go yet?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club, just this story!**

The twins and Haruhi all managed to make it to class at the same time. They nodded at each other before going inside. When they did walk into the room, they found it to be much louder than usual. "Haruhi! Did you hear?" a familiar voice said behind her. She turned around to find Rengé.

Haruhi watched her bounce in excitement before speaking. "Hey, Rengé. Hear about what?"

"There's a new student today! Rumor is that it's the new and upcoming popstar Ringo Tanashi!" Rengé said giggling.

Hikaru and Kaoru glanced at each other. "I don't think it's just a rumor Rengé, we saw her announce it on T.V. the other day." they said simultaneously.

Rengé squealed in excitement. "Figures you two know, anyway I'm going to be her best friend with her. It's no doubt that she knows some very important people."

Haruhi had to smile at Rengé's excitement. She then took her seat, in between the twins, right before the teacher walked in the room. Everyone immediately sat down, though the room obviously still had an excited buzz.

* * *

><p>Ringo stood patiently outside class 3-A. She bounced nervously on her toes. She could hear the teacher telling the class not to get over-excited before he spoke her name. She stood in front of the door, waiting for him to call her in.<p>

When he did, Ringo took the door handle and noticed her hands shaking. She heard the teacher call her name again. Ringo Closed her eyes and took a breath before opening the door. She walked to the front of the class.

"if you would like you may introduce yourself." her teacher said noting how nervous she looked. "I'll translate for you, if that will help.

Ringo nodded. She spoke slowly so he teacher could translate for her. "M-my name is R-Ringo Tanshi. I'm 17, and this is the first time I've been to school since I was 10. N-Nice to meet you." She didn't know weather to bow or curtsey, so she did both before taking a seat beside a boy with red hair.

* * *

><p>Kaoru was watching his brother's reaction when Ringo's name was announced. When Kaoru noticed Hikaru smirking, he tried getting his attention and failed immensely.<p>

Hikaru was watching Ringo intently. She had must have long hair for it was in a curly ponytail. He noticed that she kept looking down at the floor as if scared to look at the class.

"...this is the first time I've been to school since I was 10." Hikaru smirked, trying not to show he was shocked. He looked over at her as she came to sit beside him.

The teacher then began class going on as usual when Ringo pulled out a tablet and played with it for a while before setting it on her desk. She then proceeded to take notes. "Hey Ringo." he said in English. She looked over at him nervously. "Have you really not been in school for seven years?" She nodded and continued taking notes.

Hikaru looked at his brother, who looked at him in question. He nodded and Kaoru looked at the girl curious.

Haruhi sighed before passing the twins notes that said to pay attention. They did as told and went about the rest of their day.

* * *

><p>Ringo sighed walking around the school looking kind of lost. She kept getting curious glances as she walked by other students. 'I don't know why I ever agreed to this' she thought. She looked out a window as she passed by and saw how gloomy it looked outside. "Hmm, matches my mood perfectly."<p>

"Miss, you look sad, may I ask what wrong?" She heard a male ask. Or rather she saw that was what he said once her tablet lit up. She turned and found a blond boy, quite taller than she was looking at her. She noticed three other guys behind him.

"Umm. I don't speak Japanese very well!" Ringo said quickly, looking down. It was the one phrase she knew right. The boy walked over to her. And lifted up her chin so that she was looking at him. She blushed profusely.

"Are you the new transfer student that we've been hearing so much about?" The boy asked. She nodded. "I'm Tamaki Suoh!" The boy said smiling at her. "Those two over there are Mitskuni Haninozuka or Hunny and his cousin Takashi Morinozuka or Mori. And the man with the glasses-"

"I'm perfectly capable of introducing myself Tamaki."he said pushing up his glasses walking over to her. "My name is Kyoya Ootori, it's nice to meet you, Miss Ringo Tanishi."

"N-nice to meet you too" she replied nervously.

Hunny bounced over and hugged her ,spinning her in circles. "It's nice to meet you Ringo-Chan! You should come with us so you can meet some of our other friends!" He smiled before pulling her along to an unknown location.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club, just this story!**

* * *

><p>The twins were getting impatient. "Where is everyone, this is an important meeting and they're late." they said.<p>

"Calm down you guys. I'm sure there's a good reason for them being late. Besides it's not that important of a meeting and we're not entertaining any guest today. They are allowed to be a few minutes late." Haruhi replied calmly.

"Fine." they mumbled. Hikaru stayed where he was at the window while Kaoru went to sit one of the couches. Haruhi walked off in search of her backpack so she could do her homework while they waited. "Hey, Hikaru, do you think Rengé is going to show up tomorrow with that Ringo girl?" Kaoru asked.

"Probably, but I don't think she'll have brought her here, she'll have dragged her. Besides, that girl seemed shy, What would she want to do in the host club anyway?" He replied.

Kaoru laughed. "So you noticed too ,huh? But I wonder something, why would she even enter school now? I mean, there's only a few months left, and she hasn't been to school before."

Hikaru walked over to his brother and sat beside him. "She's been to school before its only been seven years." Kaoru looked at his brother slightly shocked. It surprised him that he remembered that. Maybe he was thinking about getting to know Ringo and maybe as more than a friend. Kaoru pushed his thoughts away quickly, for all he knew it could just be his imagination.

Haruhi walked back into the room. "Did the guys show up yet?" Hikaru and Kaoru shook their heads. She sat at a table. "Okay, tell me when they do." She then began on her homework.

A few minutes later the door burst open.

* * *

><p>Ringo didn't know where she was being led. For all she knew she could be getting kidnapped. Suddenly Hunny stopped in front of a door. "Okay Tama-Chan!" he said covering her eyes. "Go ahead and open the door!." Ringo heard a loud crash, which she assumed was Tamaki opening the door.<p>

"You didn't have to open the door like that Tamaki. You'll be lucky if you didn't put a hole in the wall opening it." She heard someone saw. Or, she supposed. Ringo was ok with just listening, but not with speaking Japanese.

"It's about time! We were going to leave if you didn't show up." she heard two other voices say.

"Hey! It's not really our fault we are late you devious twins!" Ringo giggled quietly listening to Tamaki. "We just so happened to stumble upon the new transfer student and decided to bring her with us."

"Hika-chan, Kao-chan, you have to be nice to her. You can't pull any pranks on her." Hunny said. He then uncovered Ringo's eyes. She blinked a few times before noticing the owners of the three voices. Ringo blushed lightly and looked down.

"Ringo, these three students are Haruhi Fujioka, Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin. They are presumably in the same year as you are, so maybe they will be kind enough to show you around until you get used to the school." Kyoya said looking up from his notebook.

Haruhi walked up to her. "Hi Ringo. I'm in your class, as are the twins. I'd be happy to show you around the school and help you with your studies anytime you need it."

"Us too!" the twins said. "but first we want to play a little game with you. Can you tell which of us is Hikaru and which of us is Kaoru?" Haruhi sighed.

"She just met you, how is she supposed to tell you apart?" Haruhi said.

"It's ok..I don't mind.." Ringo said quietly. She studied the twins for a bit.

They smiled at her before looking back at Haruhi. "See she doesn't mind playing." Haruhi sighed again while the other club members watched. Except for Haruhi it had taken them all a while before they could tell the twins apart.

Ringo then closed her eyes, remembering class this morning when Hikaru had asked her a question. When she opened her eyes she smiled. "Will you say something for me?"

Everyone looked at her puzzled for a moment. "Alright something." they said.

She then pointed to Kaoru, "You're Kaoru, and," pointing to Hikaru, she said, "you're Hikaru!" The twins clapped off their astonishment. Everyone else smiled at her.

Tamaki puts his hand on his chin, "She got it right ,but how?"

Hunny hugged her. "How did you do that Ringo-Chan?"

Ringo smiled blushing lightly. "They have different voice frequencies, Kaoru voice is higher pitched than Hikaru, and Hikaru says things slower than Kaoru." She replied speaking softly.

Once again everyone looked at her shocked. Looking down, she said, "It's like training by ear with music I guess..."

Hunny smiled at her again. "You don't have to be embarrassed about it, it's really cool to be able to do that!" -he looked over at Mori. "Right Takashi?" Mori nodded and pat Ringo's head gently.

Haruhi looked at her watch and sighed. " I guess we aren't having that meeting today. There's a sale today and I need to get to it before it ends."At that the twins sighed.

"Guess all that waiting was for nothing then" they said smirking, "Well not completely nothing." The two walked over to Ringo. Each twins put a hand on one of her shoulders and kissed one of her cheeks. "We've got a new toy!"

Ringo opened her eyes wide. "T-toy?" The twins nodded and she backed away from them.

Haruhi took Ringo's hand. "Come on, I'll lead you out of the school. Don't take the twins seriously. " she said before leading Ringo down the hall.

"Umm Haruhi..." Ringo asked quietly, "Why do you have to go to the store? Why not just have you groceries delivered to your house?"

Haruhi smiled at Ringo's innocent question. "I got into this school on a scholarship. I guess I'm just a commoner." Haruhi stopped once they were outside. "Well I'll see you tomorrow." Haruhi started walking in the direction of her house and her store.

Ringo watched her before realizing she had to walk that way as well. 'I hope Haruhi won't think I'm following her.' she thought before walking in the direction Haruhi had.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope everyone likes my story thus far. I'm not really good a writing and I tend to use over-exuberant words. Don't be afraid to review whether good or bad. Criticism is not really frowned upon it'll help me get better. <strong>

**I would also like to state that even though I've been updating everyday I won't always be able. There's writers' block and sometimes I have to many chores. Lately I've just had a lot of free time, so I will try to update as much as possible. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club, just this story!**

* * *

><p>Haruhi couldn't shake the feeling that someone was following her, but every time she turned around, she didn't see anyone. By the time she arrived at the store, she still hadn't seen anyone. She lingered at the door for another minute before going inside.<p>

Upon leaving the store, Haruhi walked by a park. She stopped and noticed two girls, one about the age of five,the other, closer to her age.

"May the magical winds blow away any pain." said the older girl in English. "Does it hurt anymore?" The little girl shook her head, so the older girl helped her up.

The younger smiled. She hesitated before saying, "Thank you Ringo-nee" also in English.

'Ringo?' Haruhi thought. Haruhi must have voiced her thought aloud, because both girls looked toward her. She smiled nervously. "Um, hi." The little girl smiled back at Haruhi.

"Haruhi?" Ringo said looking down embarrassed. "I, uh, I didn't follow you..." The little girl then whispered something to Ringo that Haruhi couldn't hear.

The younger girl looked between the two older girls. "Ringo-nee, we need to go home soon." She grabbed Ringo's hand and tried to pull her along.

"Ringo, do you live around here?" Haruhi asked. Ringo nodded slowly before letting the younger girl, most likely her sister, lead her off.

'Well that was...unexpected, I guess.' Haruhi thought before walking home.

* * *

><p>"Hey Kaoru, what do you think of our new toy?" Hikaru asked.<p>

"She's shy but she'll be fun to play with." Kaoru glanced at his brother, who seemed to be deep in thought. "What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing, I guess I'm just bored." Hikaru said. It wasn't a lie but it wasn't the full truth either. Hikaru had been thinking about Ringo. He was wondering how it was she had been able to tell them apart so easily. Why she made him feel funny when she looked at him. How pretty she was. How he just wanted to keep her all to himself. How jealous he had felt when Hunny and Tamaki had been around her.

Hikaru groaned in frustration. "I'm going to take a shower!" He announced.

"Want me to join you?" Kaoru asked him innocently.

'No, I need to be alone for awhile." He then walked out of the room.

Kaoru's phone rang soon after Hikaru left. When Kaoru answered, he was surprised to find it was Haruhi calling him, instead of Tamaki. "hey Haruhi, what's up?" He paused listening to Haruhi on the phone for a while. "Really, she has a younger sister, and lives in a commoner neighborhood?" Kaoru winced when Haruhi yelled at him for his commoner neighborhood comment. "Well, I guess our toy has turned out very interesting indeed. I'll talk to you tomorrow at school!" He said before hanging up.

* * *

><p>Hikaru was walking back towards his and Kaoru's room, when he heard Kaoru talking on the phone. Not wanting to interrupt him he stayed outside the door.<p>

"Kyoya, please it's important that you look up this information on Ringo!" Kaoru said. Hikaru was confused as to why Kaoru was asking Kyoya for this information. It almost seemed as if he had a crush on Ringo. "I don't want to just ask her about, she seems really shy and she might get embarrassed and start crying or something." Kaoru seemed to be begging Kyoya now.

Hikaru decided then it was ok for him to walk in. "Hey, Kaoru you ok? I Could hear you crying all the way down the hall." Kaoru muttered something into his phone before hanging up.

"I wasn't crying, I was trying to convince Kyoya to do something for me."

"And, you couldn't? Whatever it was forget about it for now, we need to get some sleep for now." Hikaru laid down on the one bed they shared. Kaoru moved to lay down beside him, but when he did, Hikaru scooted over.

"Are you mad at me over something?" Kaoru asked confused.

* * *

><p>"No, I'm fine." Hikaru answered. Kaoru shrugged figuring it was best to leave the situation till the morning and laid down turned away form his brother.<p>

**Another chapter! Y'know maybe I should do my homework instead of constantly writing up new ideas for chapters and stuff. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. It might be the last one for a week or so, I'm falling way behind on my French homework and its not going to do itself. -sigh- If only right.**

**As always, review. If you find anything that you thought could've been better tell me. Constructive criticism is a good thing, it'll help me write better stories for you!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Ouran High-School Host Club, just this story!**

* * *

><p>Kyoya sighed as Kaoru hung up on him. 'Why would he want me to look up information on Ringo?' he thought as he got out his laptop.<p>

He looked up Ringo's names and saw that along with a few songs that she sang and pictures of her, were other members of her family. In fact, most of her family was well known too. Her mother had once been a performer in a girl group with her three sisters. She had several uncles that were lawyers, doctors, or small business owners. Ringo had an older brother and sister, who also seemed to act, and two younger sisters, who were each a bit too young to start working.

Kyoya quickly typed up this information before finding that Ringo lived very close to Haruhi. She had spent five years in America and had recently moved back to Japan.

Another interesting fact he happened to find was that her father had a life sentence for thievery and abuse charges. He'd been arrested immediately upon bringing his family back to the country. Kyoya added that to another file instead of the one that he planned on giving Kaoru. He then shut his laptop, set both files aside, and finally went to bed.

* * *

><p>Haruhi and the twins were waiting for the other host club members to arrive in the club room. Kaoru seemed more anxious for them to show up than the others did. Hikaru and Haruhi both gave him occasional glances, worried that something was wrong. When everyone did show, Kaoru looked immediately to Kyoya, who nodded and went to sit down.<p>

Soon guest began to show. AS per usual there were many guest surrounding Tamaki as he murmured sweet nothings in his guest ears. Haruhi kept glancing over at him, irked, as it was she was beginning to get jealous. Her guest asked her if anything was wrong, which brought Haruhi back to their attention. Mori and Hunny were happily entertain a few guest in a corner of the room where each girl there was giggling watching Hunny as he ate his cake. Kyoya's guest were watching him, striking up small conversations if and when they could. It seemed the only ones that didn't have any request were the twins.

Rengé walked in at that moment, sounding a lot like she was trying to convince someone to come in with her. The twins walked over to see who it was. It was Ringo. The twins looked at each other and Hikaru slipped some money in his hand. (Why on earth do the twins need to give each other money?) Rengé looked up at the two. "Hey! Don't just stand there! Help me bring her inside so I can introduce her to everyone!"

Kaoru sighed before walking over to Ringo. "Hey, you know you don't have to come in if you don't want to." He smiled at her. Even if she was "their toy" it didn't feel right to force to come in to club. She looked at him and nodded. Kaoru smiled. "Come on then." He grabbed her hand and pulled her into the club room.

* * *

><p>Ringo closed her eyes as Kaoru pulled her into the room. She was then immediately hugged. "Hi Ringo-Chan!" she heard Hunny say. She slowly opened her eyes to see some of the other guest and the host members surrounding her.<p>

Tamaki smiled. "Welcome young princess." he said handing her a rose. "Here's a rose to show you how deeply I care for you." Ringo blushed and looked down embarrassed.

The other guest smiled at her. "Is there any particular host you would like to request?"

Ringo looked confused. Kyoya noticed this before beginning a simple explanation. "There are several different varieties of men to request. Tamaki, the princely type. The twins, the mischievous type. Hunny, the boy Lolita type. Mori, the strong-silent type. Haruhi, the natural type. She gives advice now. Me, the cool type."

"Uh, …." Ringo was blushing a deeper shade of red now and the twins were watching with interest.

"She can sit with us today!" The twins announced. "After all, we're board and she is our toy."

Kyoya shut his notebook. "Okay then, have fun." He turned to everyone else. "As for you, we still have guest that should not be ignored."

The twins had pulled Ringo off to another section of the room. Ringo looked at the two uneasy. "Why d-do you keep referring to me as your toy?" She asked quietly.

The twins looked at her. Shrugging they replied, "We get bored easily. With you around we might be able to have some fun." Ringo opened her eyes wide, not sure whether to trust the two boys or not.

"She looked at the two boys trying to figure out what they were going to do to her! Oh this story is going to be just great!" Ringo turned around to see Rengé. "Hi Ringo! I'm going to be writing a manga based on your story!"

"A manga? W-will you please use someone else for a character?" Rengé looked at her half-shocked. "Oh um not to be rude or anything." she added nervously.

Rengé pouted. "Oh, but you'd be just perfect for this story! Please! I'll even let you read it to make sure everything is okay. I don't have to use your name!" Rengé seemed to be begging.

Ringo sighed knowing she would give in. "Um, well, I supposed it okay... as long as I can read it first."

Rengé looked extremely happy and continued to watch her. Ringo felt nothing but nervous as she could her her mumbling behind her. She then felt a hand on her shoulder. "Don't let her get to you." It was Kaoru. Hikaru seemed to be looking away bored.

Closing her eyes, she braved trying to ask him what was wrong correctly in Japanese instead of English. Hikaru looked over at her. "It's nothing Ringo." He smirked and walked over to her. "Have you ever been kissed before?" he asked her.

Ringo blushed brighter than the twins had ever seen anyone blush before. "N-no! I-I think I'll be taking my leave now!" She stood up only to fall down again dropping everything in her hands and flipping the table, also managing to spill the tea on herself and break the expensive tea set it was in.

The twins watched amused before helping her up. "It seems your going to need a change of clothes, but we don't happen to have any extra on hand at the moment." The twins looked at each other before nodding. "Looks like we'll have to take you to our house!"

* * *

><p><strong>New Chapter! Finally. Sorry to everyone who was waiting for an update. Life's been hectic and though I had time, I just never seemed to be able to type anything. Either the computer was locked (stupid parents) or my sister was playing minecraft (what's so addicting about that game anyway?) I know the story seems to progress slowly, but ,hopefully, its just a matter of time before things really start to pan out. Also I apologize for my vocabulary. I know to many words. <strong>

**I will try to update as soon as possible. AND as always, don't forget to review. I really could use some constructive criticism about now. Don't care if it's good or bad. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't not own Ouran, Just this story!**

* * *

><p>"Y-your house?" Ringo stuttered.<p>

The twins nodded. "Yeah, you don't want to get sick wearing those wet clothes on your way home do you?"

"Well...no.' Ringo replied quietly.

The twins grabbed her by her elbows and quickly dragged her out of the room and out of the school before anyone noticed they were gone. They quickly stuffed her inside the waiting limo outside the school building.

Ringo felt that she had barely had any time to blink in the whole mess. "Umm, can't you just drop me off at home?"

Kaoru looked at her. "It would be more fun to dress you up first. After all your a popstar, you'd probably look good in anything!"

"Plus," Hikaru added, "You are our toy, it'll be fun to play with you at our house."

"The only thing that might interfere is our mom, but she shouldn't be home until tomorrow!" the two said together.

"Umm...ok" Ringo said looking down hoping that the trip to the Hitachiin's house would be over quickly. It was her turn to buy groceries for dinner.

* * *

><p>Haruhi looked around the club room as the few remaining guest were leaving. "Hey, where'd the twins go?" she asked the other club members.<p>

Kyoya pushed up his glasses. "I suppose they left early, but I don't recall them telling anyone."

Tamaki walked over to where Ringo had knocked over the table. "They left a big mess too. Who was the last guest they entertained?"

"It was Ringo-Chan!" Hunny said. Mori nodded. "I saw them leaving in a hurry with her earlier!"

"They kidnapped the poor defenseless princess!?" Tamaki yelled dramatically. "We have to save her from the devious hands of the twins immediately!" he said walking quickly out the door.

Haruhi sighed. "I guess we'll be paying the twins a visit today.."

"Yay! Field trip!" Hunny cried out. The other club members followed Tamaki out the door beofre heading to the Hitachiin Manor.

* * *

><p>Ringo was standing in front of the door. She thought the twins would live in a bigger than average size house since they were rich and all, but she hadn't imagined a mansion at all.<p>

Ringo was mesmerized by everything she saw. She'd never seen anything so extravagant. "Welcome young masters. Welcome young miss." said the maids and butlers that had suddenly appeared when the twins opened the door.

The twins walked in still dragging poor Ringo. "Excuse me, young masters, the mistress of the house has come home a day early and would like to see you in her studio."

The twins grimmaced. Their mother was early and now they wouldn't get to play with Ringo at all.

"Hikaru! Kaoru! Where are you? Hurry up!" the three teenagers heard a voice calling from upstairs. The twins froze in place. Ringo giggled. They looked horrified. "Oh, have you brought a friend with you?" the voice said coming closer to the three. The twins nodded slightly whjile their mother pushed them out of the way to get a better look at Ringo. "Ohh she's pretty too! She'll be a great model for my next line!"

"Um, next line for what?" Ringo asked quietly.

"Next fashion line of course! You'll be representing the main event! Oh and with two high-pigtails and light make up your be so cute too! My name is Yuzuha Hitachiin by the way." She said walking away from the three. "Come on sweetie! Follow me!" Ringo walked after her.

'She speaks quickly, I can barely understand her...'Ringo thought.

* * *

><p>Tamaki burst in through the Hitachiin's front door. "Unhand Ringo this moment you devilish twins!" he shouted. But when he saw the twins they didn't have Ringo. In fact, they didn't seem to be in possesion of anything really. Instead they stood like statues.<p>

Hunny waved his hand in front of their faces. "Hika-chan, Kao-chan?"

Haruhi and Kyoya looked the twins over coming to the same conclusion. "Their mother must be home." Mori nodded.

Tamaki mulled over this for a bit. "So, Ringo is whereever Mrs. Hitachiin is!" He briskly walked over to the twins and shook them. "Where is your mama!?" he yelled.

"Studio." They answered pointing up the stairs. Tamaki then lead the group to the second floor looking for an open door. After getting lost through down a few hallways, they eventually found the studio they were in.

* * *

><p>"You look absolutely adorable, and as I thought you look perfect in that outfit!" Yuzuha said bouncing on her toes.<p>

Ringo looked in the mirror. She wouldn't normally wear an outfit like she was wearing at all, but she thought it made her look like a totally different person. Apparently Mrs. Hitachiin was doing a gothic line and the reseult was this. White ruffled shorts with a black high-low skirt attached to the back. The top Ringo thought was cute. It was black and white like the bottoms. The sleves went down to her elbows and black straps crosed in the front of a white undershirt-type thing. (Sorry for awful description, I changed the picture for this chapeter so you could see) Her hair was in fact up in to pigtails, curled at the ends. She wore a light pink blush and dark red lipgloss too.

Yuzaha was holding out an umbrella out to her. "Here this will be your prop. I would like to take a few pictures to show the crew before actually putting you in the show." She had Ringo do a bunch of different poses and took plently of pictures of her. "I think I've found a new model!"

The boys and Haruhi quietly walked in the room, as Yuzuha was still taking pictures and they didn't really want to distrub any work going on. "I think I've found a new model!" Yuzuha said before turning around. "Oh, I didn't know you guys were here! And I see Miss Haruhi too." She smiled brightly. "Look at Ringo! Isn't she just adorable?"

The guys looked at the outfit Rigno was wearing. "Wow Ringo-chan! You look so pretty!" Hunny said hugging her tightly. The other boys nodded and Ringo looked down blushing.

Hikaru watched her every move. How she would glance up, notice they were still staring then look back down. He heard her small sigh and then watched her eyes slowly drift to the small clock in the room.

"Oh, I'm really sorry Miss Yuzuha. I have to go now, may I please have my uniform back now?" Ringo asked quietly.

Yuzuha nodded smiling. "Sure, oh but, I think you should wear something else home. Your uniform was stained. She shoved a pink outfit into her hands and then pushed her into a dressing room so she could change. When Ringo came back out she was wearing a pink blouse and white dress pants.

"Thank you..." she said to Yuzuha.

"I'll have one of our drivers take you home, escorted by the boys and Haruhi." Yuzuha said.

"There will be no need for that, we each have our own drivers waiting outside, only one for haruhi and Ringo is needed." Kyoya said swiftly reminding her that they could manage on their own.

"Oh ok. Is that ok with you Ringo?" Yuzuha asked. Ringo nodded and followed Haruhi and The majority of the club outside.

* * *

><p><strong>O MY GEEBUS! I am soo very sorry for the long wait for an update. I've been kinda busy. Being off of school for two weeks just means more chores for me. Plus I had major writer's block. I hope this chapter is good, I kinda just cut it off because I couldn't think off what to write. <strong>

**If you have any ideas, Pm me and I will take them into consideration for the story. Please review! I need as much critism as needed, weather good or bad. I would also like to thank anyone who has read and especially reviewed this story. Your helping me a lot. But the Person I would like to thank the most is Tracy4t who inspired me to start wirting this story to begin with. So Thank you! :D**

**Also sorry for any typos, I forgot to use spellcheck before I updated and I really don't have time nor do I really want to go back and do it again.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't NOT own Ouran, just this story.**

* * *

><p>Haruhi looked at Ringo who was sitting across from her in the limo. "Hey, Ringo, did you need to go somewhere before you headed home?"<p>

Ringo nodded. "Uh..yes. I can just walk when we get closer I guess."

"I'll go with you then. I don't think we live to far away from each other do we?"

Ringo shook her head, looking at the floor. "Um..I'm sorry for then. I really wasn't following you.." She blushed lightly looking up at Haruhi who smiled.

"Was that little girl your sister?" she asked. Ringo nodded smiling.

"Yeah. My youngest sister, Yuno. She said your were pretty and asked me to tell you... I just was too shy to say until now I guess."

Haruhi decided to test Ringo. After all, she seemed to speaking Japanese a lot better than before. So instead of speaking in English she spoke in Japanese. "Ringo, how many siblings do you have?"

Ringo didn't seemed fazed at all and answered back, still in English. "I have four. I'm the middle child. I have an older sister and brother and two younger sisters."

Haruhi smiled. Ringo was getting better. So for the rest of the car trip Haruhi continued asking her questions about her family and America and how she liked performing in Japanese to see if Ringo would notice or switch languages, but she didn't.

Ringo just happened to glance out the window seeing the store Haruhi had been too and asked to be let out. Haruhi noticed where they were and was suddenly confused. 'Ringo didn't get into Ouran through a scholarship did she?'

"Oh, I told her I'd walk with her!" Haruhi thanked the limo driver and quickly got out of it following Ringo into the store.

* * *

><p>Kaoru walked into his brothers room towel drying his hair. "Hey, Hikaru. What's up. Why are you just staring out the window?"<p>

Hikaru turned and faced his mirror image. "I'm just thinking about something."

"What?" Kaoru watched his brother's expression carefully. He wanted to know, but he didn't want to seem like he was prying.

"It's nothing really Kaoru." Hikaru smiled, trying to get his brother to get off the topic. "I still have a bit of homework to do, so it'd be great if I had some privacy. I'll call if I need you." he said quickly.

Kaoru seemed a bit hurt but walked out of the room and closed the door behind him.

The moment he left, Hikaru went back over to the window and picked up the pictures he'd been looking at before he came in. They were all pictures of Ringo.

His mom had given them too him earlier and said, "I watched you guys looking at her, and you never once took your eyes off of her!" She's seemed excited and had immediately went back to her studio to work some more.

To Hikaru, it didn't make any since. They'd all been staring at her. Everyone did. She was famous and she was beyond beautiful in his opinion. Why'd his mother just give pictures to him then.

Hikaru took the pictures over to his bed and layed down. It seemed the more he thought about it, the more confused he got and the more he thought about Ringo, the more similar he felt to when he had feelings for Haruhi. "I can't be falling for a pop star." he said to himself. Looking at the ceiling, Hikaru decided that instead of ignoring Ringo, liked he'd been doing he was going to play tricks on her.

* * *

><p>Kaoru walked dejectedly off to his room. He didn't think his brother would shut him down completely as he had.<p>

Opening the door to his bedroom he threw the towel he'd been using down and stepped on a folder. Bending over he picked it up. He looked inside and realized it was the info on Ringo he'd asked Kyoya for.

Opening it and pulling out a few of the papers it held. He read over them carefully, and smirked as an idea filled his head. HE figured they could go visit Ringo the next day.

* * *

><p>Haruhi followed Ringo around the store quietly, hoping she wouldn't be noticed. To make herself look less conspicuous, she grabbed a couple items off the selves planning to put them back later.<p>

"Oh!, I almost forgot!" Haruhi heard Ringo say before she turned around and the two girls bumped into each other. "I'm sorry.." Ringo looked at Haruhi and opened her eyes wide "...H-Haruhi!" She stood up and helped the other girl up. 'I'm really sorry Haruhi"

Haruhi smiled. 'It's ok, I just came to get a few things. I guess you did too huh?" The two girls checked out and began walking home. Ringo had a lot more so Haruhi offered to carry something for her.

Ringo shook her head profusely. "I couldn't accept your help. Plus wouldn't it be kind of difficult for you to get back home in the dark?"

Haruhi laughed taking a bag from her. "No. My dad isn't going to be home until late. Plus I have a flashlight. So lead the way."

Ringo lead Haruhi all the way to her house. Haruhi was impressed. It was pretty big, considering Ringo had a lot of siblings. It wasn't a mansion, but it wasn't a small family home either.

Ringo kicked at the day a few times before a boy, looking to be in college opened it. "Your finally home. We thought you got kidnapped." the boy said. Haruhi assumed this was Ringo's older brother, Hatsu.

"I got side-tracked. Oh, this is my.. um...friend Haruhi." Ringo said glancing at Haruhi. Leading Haruhi to the kitchen, they set the groceries down.

Haruhi looked around the kitchen. "Do you need any help putting things away?"

Ringo smiled and giggled. "Oh No! All of this is for dinner tonight."

"Just for your sibling and parents and you?" Haruhi said hardly believing Ringo.

"No, Mama said a few of her sisters were coming over today. You can stay too if you'd like." Ringo blushed and looked down, thinking she would be refused.

"That's be nice! I want to meet some of your family members!" Haruhi replied.

* * *

><p><strong>I was inspired by nothing, so here's the next chapter! I figured it would be nice to let the story build on something, Ringo needs a few friends. <strong>

**Also, Hatsu means first. I don't really know where it came from I just was like let me look this up and when I saw it meant first I laughed. If you have any suggestion for Ringo's other siblings (both girls) don't hesitate to tell me. **

**Please review and thanks for all support thus far! Every time I read a review, I feel really happy. So far, noone's really said it was bad, so I'm guessing that I'm doing pretty good for my first story. :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Ouran, just this story!**

* * *

><p>Ringo smiled at Haruhi. "They're probably in the rec room. Want to go see?"<p>

Haruhi nodded. "Sure." She thought Ringo was a lot more open now that she was home in a familiar atmosphere. 'She's probably just uncomfortable at school' Haruhi thought as Ringo led downstairs into a big open room with seven children in it.

"Ringo-nee!" a few of them cried as they ran over to hug her. Haruhi smiled and it wasn't long before she too was enveloped in hugs too.

"Your pretty! What's your name?" said one of the four boys out of the group.

"Her name is Haruhi. Ringo told me that yesterday!" said the youngest girl proudly. Haruhi realized it was the same girl she had seen with Ringo at the park.

"Uh, yes and your name is Yuno isn't it?" Haruhi asked her. Yuno nodded and smiled, showing a gap where her front teeth should have been.

"Yes!" Yuno turned towards the group of children. "On the count of three everyone say "Hi" to Haruhi, 'Kay?" She helped up three fingers and put them down one at a time. When all the fingers were down, the children hugged her again and said  
>Hi.<p>

Ringo giggled. "Yuno, why don't you introduce everyone while I go find Mama and Karin." She turned and went back up the stairs.

Yuno giggled and pulled Haruhi over to one of the couches. "Ok. Auntie Kami has triplets. Those three are Fuji, Ruka, and Caty." Two of the boys and one of the girls raised their hands as their names were called. "Auntie Mami has one boy, but she's pregnant with two girls, or at least that's what Mama said. That one boy is Kyo-Chan!" Kyo looked at Haruhi and smiled.

Ruka leaned close to Haruhi and whispered, "Be careful around him, he has a huge temper!" Kyo glared at Ruka having heard him.

Yuno shook her head at the two boys. "Auntie Ami," she giggled, "has one girl, Gina." Haruhi looked over at the last girl in the group who seemed to have shied away. "And lastly there's Davi! He's Uncle Tama's son." Yuno smiled having introduced everyone.

Haruhi nodded. "So there's Fuji, Ruka, Kyo, Davi, Gina, and Caty?" She was pointing to each one. Telling these kids apart was harder than just telling the twins apart, because even though they each had different mothers and fathers, they still looked very similar.

The kids nodded smiling at her. Then they all started talking to her at once. "What do you do in your school?" "Do you see a lot of cute guys?" "Want to play a board game with us?" were just a few of the questions she heard before a girl looking to be about her age came down the stairs with her hands on her hips.

"I want all of you upstairs and sitting in a chair with clean hands in five minutes!" she yelled before noticing Haruhi. "Oh, you must be Haruhi! It's nice to see my sister make a friend, she's never really had any. My name is Karin." Karin looked around seeing a few of the younger children still in the room. "I said upstairs!" she yelled again, sending them running upstairs quickly.

"Anyway, you are staying for dinner aren't you?" Karin said pushing some hair that had fallen in her face behind her ear. "Come on, you can meet our mom and I'm sure you've met my other siblings by now."

Haruhi shook her head following Karin back up the stairs. "Yes, I've met all but one. And your house is nice."

Karin sighed. "You haven't meet Hana yet, have you? You'll meet her soon enough I suppose along with my aunts and my mother."

Haruhi nodded and followed her into the kitchen, which smelled amazing. As soon as Haruhi got into the room, she was surround by gossip. There were four women who looked a lot like the Ringo and Karin. In fact, they looked identical themselves. Ringo was in the midst of their gossip but was smiling brightly.

Ringo glanced up saw Haruhi and walked over to her. "Sorry it's so loud. I'll introduce you." Ringo walked back to the four women to get their attention. "Mama, Aunties, I brought a friend over. Her name is Haruhi.."

Haruhi was once again engulfed in hugs as they came over to hug her. Well, all but one. "Thank you for taking care of my daughter, I'm glad she has a friend at that school that you go to! She was distraught when she had been accepted." Haruhi smiled.

"You must be Ringo's mother then." Haruhi said.

She nodded. "Yes, you can call me Mama too if you like! And these are my sisters Kami," She said pointing to the lady who now had a book in her hand, "Ami," the only one who hadn't come over to hug her, "and Mami!" Haruhi could tell she didn't like being called out, she looked rather shy.

"Come sit down and eat. We grew most of this food at Mami's house. I do hope you like it!" Haruhi sat down beside of Ringo with another girl that she didn't know on her other side. 'She must be Hana.' Haruhi thought.

Soon, everyone was done eating and everyone was just talking. Hana finished last and abruptly left the room. Haruhi started to go after her, but Hatsu grabbed her hand and shook his head. "I wouldn't follow her, she's mad."

"Umm, Haruhi, do you want to see my room?" Ringo asked her nervously.

"Yeah, sure." Haruhi replied calmly. She felt someone slipping something into her hands, looked down and saw it was one of the many younger boys giving her sunglasses.

"It's always good to be prepared." He said quietly before running off to play with the other children.

Ringo began leading Haruhi up to her room, pointing out which rooms were which and where each hall went to so she wouldn't get lost. Finally opening a door at the end of the hall, Haruhi could understand why she had been given sunglasses. Ringo's room was bright yellow with a sky blue ceiling and white furniture.

Quicky putting on the sunglasses so the yellow wouldn't blind her, she turned to Ringo. "So, I'm going to guess your favorite color is yellow?"

Ringo shook her head. "No, my favorite color is lime green, but when I open the blinds in the morning the light reflects off of everything creating a bright green light!"

"That's impressive. I never would of thought of decorating a room like this." The two girls talked for another hour or so before Haruhi realized she had to go. "Thanks, it was nice coming over. I'll come over again sometime!" she said to Ringo and her mother before leaving the house. She could hear Yuno and a few of the other children complaining to Ringo about keeping her to herself the whole time.

Haruhi planned on coming back maybe once a week, just to appease Ringo's younger sister. She had a wonderful family and she would have fun telling this story to the girls at the host club.

* * *

><p><strong>And on that note, I think I'll end it for now. I know it's not long, but seriously I just couldn't. I had wanted to describe Ringo's room in a lot more detail, but think of all the time that would have taken, plus it wopuld've been kinda boring.<strong>

**As always, please review! I don't care if it's good or bad because critism is appreciated! Thanks to everyone who has read and enjoyed my story.**


End file.
